In Fear and Faith
by Sunshine-EmmaM
Summary: Annabelle Hanglo, the 18 year old daughter of a famous architect and his wife boards the Titanic and hopes to learn more than just art and music, and crawl out of the high-profile shell her family has built. Can she? Horrible at summaries. Good read!
1. Chapter 1

The drivers honked, and the people around us cleared for the cars to get through. Curious, I looked out the window. But, my mother shot me a look and right away, I knew poking my head out was yet another unladylike thing to do. The car came to a stop, and I could feel our things being unloaded from the trunck of the car. I grew impatient. Finally, the door swung open, and the driver helped me out of the car. I patted my dress and straightened up, then, I saw it. The Titanic was as majestic as everyone expected it to be. Talk of the ship of dreams was nothing compared to actually seeing it. I couldn't wait to speak of the journey as soon as I reached America. I could hear father dictating to the bellhop boys on which suitcases went where, and I made my way over to my mother, who with friends, was talking about their expectations for the great ship.

"So, Annabelle, what are you expecting of the ship?" Mrs. Brown asked

I thought quickly in my mind, "I hope it is as great inside as outside. I don't want to see any flaws on the ship of dreams" I smiled. My mother smiled in approval. That wasn't what I wanted though. I wanted to explore this ship inside out. I wanted to learn everything there was about the architecture and mechanics of the ship. But had I said that, I would've seen my mother's death stare. For, those are men's things; and I am no man.

"They are taking our bags up from right here, no walking over to check in for us. Thankfully we don't have to walk through that filthy inspection line, like those poor steerage folks do. But, the White Star Company knows better than to accuse us of having any of those strange diseases" my mother bragged to her friends. Slowly we made our way to the boarding deck, and before I knew it, my father passed our papers over to the kind gentleman, and we were soon on the R.M.S Titanic. The sun shone through the windows almost perfectly. The floors were wood, and finished to the tee. I brushed my hand lightly against the sturdy walls, and it was almost like the ship's aesthetic beauty was passed to me, because I felt extremely confident on this ship of dreams. As we were being escorted to our rooms, I saw a group of people surrounding a man in his late thirties.

"Father, why are those people surrounding that man?"

"That's Mr. Thomas Andrews…the chief designer of the ship"

I nodded and smiled. I memorized his face, because it was with him who I wanted to speak. We entered a wide hallway with elegant art pieces covering the walls. Women gathered around different paintings and discussed them with such interest in the art, whether real or pretended. My parents were lead into the sitting room of our state room, but I was lead to the other side of the hallway to a separate entrance to my room by our suite's maid. My room was marvelous. The furniture was of the finest cherry wood one would find on a ship. My gowns already hung in the closet, and my luggage was at the bottom organized nicely on racks. Our suite maid had done a fine job of putting my things in the right places. I trusted her enough to know all of the things that were packed were still in my room. I walked out into the patio, and glanced to the people waving to their family members and friends setting sail.

I heard the trumpets sound, and I began getting ready for dinner. I picked my gown out, and our suite maid helped me with my corsette. I picked up my hair, but left a few ringlets loose. I wore a red gown with a fine mink draped around my shoulders. I was excited for the first dinner, because we would be sitting with the ship's elite, which meant I'd get to hear more about its making and what exactly made it such an amazing ship without actually having to ask myself. It was my duty to sound like a lady, and act as clueless about mechanics and architecture as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is all very raw, and it is edited for the most part but some content isn't so rich. I am not that good at writing full stories so please bare with me. Constructive comments are accepted and wanted, but nothing indecent or rude. Please help me, and I will help you. Thanks.

* * *

**

The dinner table was already half-full when my parents and I arrived; already seated were the Hockley party, the Ismay Party, Mrs. Brown, and the Andrews Party. My seat was in-between Miss Rose and my mother. I faced Mr. Thomas Andrews and Mr. Bruce Ismay. The night began with food, and mindless chatter. And I couldn't take much more of it.

"Mr. Andrews, besides looks, what makes this ship different from the rest?" I asked.

"Annabelle" my mother hissed

"No, Mrs. Hanglo, it's fine. It's good the young girl is curious of the world around her, these days a woman needs a good head on her shoulders."

My mothers frown twisted to a smile.

Mr. Andrews continued "Well, Annabelle, this ship was built to fit the needs of everyone. We have new technology in the engines and we have a new way of running things."

"Put against any other ships out now, we would be the first to reach New York City." Ismay added

"And shall this remarkable speed be tested on her maiden voyage?" Cal Hockley asked

I looked up from my dinner plate as Mr. Andrews answered the question. He wore a look of uncertainty but he answered with confidence "Yes, it shall"

This excited me. Although I am required to show an interest in music, art and all things feminine, the most exciting conversations for me are the ones I hear about the Titanic's engines, and her notable qualities. Sitting on the upper deck close to the bridge, I hear the shouts of the day's weather, the ship's progress, and the latitude and longitude.

Mr. Andrews looked over to me "Miss Hanglo, what are your thoughts, so far?"

I sat up straight in my seat, and looked over to my mother, who nodded in approval "Well, Mr. Andrews, I think that the crew is doing a magnificent job, I haven't seen one little flaw…well, except the lifeboats" I looked over at Rose "Miss Bukater and I were talking and doing some calculations, we noticed that compared to the number of people on this ship…"

Rose interrupted "there are enough lifeboats to carry half, if that, many people."

Mr. Andrews looked around for an answer, but Hockley did the talking "Silly women, have you not heard we are aboard the unsinkable ship?" Everyone except for Rose and I joined in a harmonious laughter, causing my face to turn a light shade of pink. In my heart, I wanted to tell all of them everything I did know about this ship, and how much studying on mechanics and architecture I've done, and how I could blow Hockley out of the water with my intelligence. And as bad as I wanted to spit the most fowl words I knew to him for making me look insignificant at the dinner table, I knew I was in the middle of a snake pit, and doing something like that was just asking for the harassment of a lifetime from the tea time gossip hags.

* * *

That morning at tea I over heard mother and her friends talking about Miss Rose almost falling off of the ship last night and as much as I wanted to know more, I contained myself though, because I didn't want to get caught up in the gossip. It's the first full day, and I don't think I want to lose the only friend I have made. I excused myself, and went for a stroll on the deck.

"Excuse me, Miss" A young man's voice called behind me.

I turned around; it was a young officer, he seemed familiar, but I didn't know his name. I immediately took notice of his piercing green eyes that carried such a lovely contrast to his brown hair, groomed nicely underneath his cover…

"Does this belong to you?" He held out his hand, inside was the comb I kept my hair tidy in. I hadn't noticed the curls that hung loose around my face.

"Yes, why thank you Mr…" I struggled for a name in my head, but none came to me.

"Officer Alistair Roderick, miss"

"Pleased to meet you, I am Annabelle Hanglo."

He smiled and bowed slightly as I curtsied. He still held my comb in his hand which was the least of my concerns.

"So what is it that you do on this ship, Officer?"

He beamed; I suppose he enjoyed being called "Officer"… "Well, it is my duty to keep all the men navigating the ship focused, most of the time. I advice the captain of anything he may need to know about. And of course, I ensure the safety of all people on this ship"

I smiled "And do you enjoy this job?"

"Well, of course. I'm proud to help sail the greatest ship in the world"

We shared a joint laughter as we walked slowly along the deck of the ship, approaching the bow.

"Miss Hanglo, I have to get back to the bridge. I hope to see you soon. Maybe after dinner you can join me for another stroll? Possibly even a tour of the ship?"

I felt butterflies deep in my stomach and I wasn't sure it was a good thing or not "Of course. We'll meet here then?"

"Yes, at eight sharp."

I smiled again, and walked away. I knew this was part of his job description…to be a charming man, and cause young girls like me to keep those handsome green eyes in mind all day. But, deep inside I hoped I was the only girl he took strolls with, I really did.

* * *

When we arrived in the dinner hall, we were seated immediately. I noticed Rose being walked in by a handsome young blond, who I guessed was the man who saved her life. There was a twinkle in their eyes that I envied. Right away I noticed a diversion in her engagement to Hockley. I knew that some form of drama was to arise. I could see the laughs they shared throughout dinner were genuine, despite Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater's ignorant attempts to bring him down into the dirt. With every disguised insult she spat, Rose's eyes darted, and you could see the frustration in her face the whole night. But the blond boy, who I soon found was Mr. Jack Dawson, still carried a sense of pride, and I couldn't find a reason for Rose to not be interested. If money wasn't an object, compared to Hockley, Dawson won hands down. I knew she was aware of this, but I also knew this poor girl is stuck with Hockley for life, and if she found a way out of it, then she would be my new hero. I was just grateful my parents let me weed out the callers I didn't like…which was all three that have come my way.

I looked over to the clock on the wall, it read 7:15. I didn't know whether to excuse myself now and change, or see Alistair in my dinner best. Jack Dawson had already left, and I felt

As everyone divided into separate conversations, I got up and walked over to Rose "Let's use this as an opportunity" She smiled.

"Mother, we shall go now, thank you for an excellent dinner" Rose smiled

Her mother and mine and exchanged looks, and then dismissed us peacefully. As we walked away, we planned carefully.

"I'm going to see Jack; I have no idea what he has planned" she laughed "it's in steerage though…and let's promise to cover for each other"

"Okay, you're doing something way riskier than I. But I will cover. If I see one of the vultures I'll tell them you've gone to…" I began

"Gone too go see the stars on the front of the ship…alone…then hurry down…down the stairs, or Alistair may know a faster way…no he could tell mother…well, I'll trust you. Just find a way down to steerage that is quick enough to get me back to my room and changed, yes?" She finished

"Yes and just say I've taken a lonesome stroll as well, we argued, lightly of course" I added. We laughed and made it to the staircase. I saw Mr. Dawson was waiting for her, so I went the other way to the top deck to meet Alistair.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is full of dialogue and not much detail, I'm sorry but it is necessary. I wrote this story based on an idea that sparked my mind, but the idea was already during the sinking, so I am backtracking, and it is kind of hard. This isn't my first long-fic, but the others were terribly planned, so I am hoping this one goes way better. **

* * *

I walked over to the lifts and made my way to the top. The crisp air hit my face as the doors to the outside were opened for me. My coat was thick and snug, and as I walked more, I became used to the cold. Looking over towards the spot I stood this morning, I saw Alistair staring off into the sky. I approached him slowly, and it wasn't until I had reached his side that he noticed me coming.

"Hello" He smiled, took my hand, and kissed it gently. It was a bit of a bold move, but I didn't mind "How was dinner?" He asked.

I sighed "Delicious, but, it was of course another night in the snake pit"

He laughed "That is why I dine alone. I don't see a reason to the 'snake-pit' as you call it…well then, where to?"

"I would like to see the bridge" I said looking to him

He raised an eyebrow "The Bridge? I'm afraid we cannot go there, but I do know of a place you may enjoy instead"

He took me back inside, down the lift, and down a set of stairs. The engines rumbled beneath our feet, and I didn't know how the poor people slept down here in these conditions. No art hung on the walls, and they weren't the cherry wood my floor had. They were a white metal-like material, with pipes poking out every so often. It echoed noisily, and I could hear bagpipes in the distance. In that moment, I wondered what Rose was up to, and if she had still managed to keep her cover. Alistair unlocked a door with one of his keys, and opened it. The walls were covered with maps, and the mahogany desk in the corner was home to papers and legal pads piled on top of each other in an unorganized manner. A large marble globe occupied the back corner by the porthole, and hung behind it was a sea level map. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier and it seemed too dainty and out of place for this room.

"This is the office of Mr. Andrews. We shouldn't be down here, but any girl wanting to visit the bridge would surely love this"

My face turned slightly pink as I smiled, and nodded.

"I find that excellent though…" He walked over to a large table on the other side of the room. Rolls of paper stood tall in a whicker basket, and he pulled one of them out "Ah, yes…come have a look"

I walked over, and glanced down at the unraveled paper. The blueprints of this very ship lay out before my eyes. I took off my gloves, and traced the outline "Now, show me what makes it unsinkable…"

He pointed to various locations on the prints, and explained them thoroughly.

"Amazing" I sighed. I put my gloves back on, and we went back towards the top deck. People from third class stared at me in my dinner best, and I'm sure they wondered what my reason for being down here was. I tried to look the least bit snobby, but while in a mink coat and a fine gown, it was quite a chore. When we reached more familiar grounds, we began our conversation again.

"When did you gain such an interest in architecture and such, Miss Hanglo?"

"Well, in New York, my father is a highly respected architect. And when I was eight, he began sketching the plans for our Manor. I saw it when it was a mere drawing, when it was being built, and it's finishing when I was ten. Ever since then, I was amazed at how buildings went up and how it was more than just a group of sweaty men with blocks and hammers…"

He nodded "My father is an architect as well, but it never struck my fancy. When I was just a boy in London, I dreamt of the ocean" he glanced over the railing, and moved his hand as if presenting a gift "and now, I have it"

I smiled, but I couldn't imagine devoting my life to the sea. We stared off into the ocean and yet another silence came upon us. I dug deep in my mind for a suitable topic, but nothing came up. I looked up into the starry sky, and then out to what I thought was the horizon and then said shyly "What a lovely sky"

"Yes, of course, but in order to see it the way it should be seen, all of these bright lights should be shut off"

I nodded, and smiled. I knew that would never happen, and I knew I'd never see a starry night sky the way it should be seen, according to Alistair.

"May I ask why you always do that?" He asked. By now, he leaned against the railing, and looked to me.

"I'm sorry?" I had no idea what he spoke of

"Smiling and nodding" He laughed

"I'm a lady that is what we do…"

"Not with me" He laughed "Speak your mind with me, because I want to hear it…"

I wasn't sure how to take that. Mother has always told me to smile and nod when spoken to, unless asked a question. And although I occasionally slip up, I have always tried to be a shy girl, because the shy girls are the ones who avoid the issues.

"I'll remember that" I laughed. We walked towards the other side of the boat, where nobody stood. He faced the open ocean, but turned to look at me.

"Call me mad, but there is just something about you, Miss Hanglo, and I can't put my finger on it, but something about you draws me in like a moth to the flame" He came closer to me in the last sentence, and I could feel his breath against the side of my face. He quickly took notice of his action, and moved back.

I looked over to him, in confusion. No man had ever said something so coming like that to me in all 18 years of my life. I searched for words, but nothing came out. I had never thought of a response. I never thought I'd need to respond.

"I guess it is just the sailor in me speaking. I'm very sorry" He put his head down.

"No, don't be" I laughed. Although I didn't speak it, I felt the same eerie feeling towards him. And though I'm sure he's felt this many times before because of the amount of women he must've come across in his many voyages, I have not. I brushed any inappropriate thoughts out of mind. I had to…I have known him for under a full day.

He laughed, randomly. I looked over at him, and laughed too. I had no idea what we laughed about, though.

"Today has been the strangest day of my life. My first voyage and I've already begun to fit the stereotype" He said to me. So, it was his first voyage. He acts as though he has experienced many more. He must be in my age bracket, then.

"The stereotype of a bold ship officer who calls on girls he's known for under 24 hours!" I laughed; he looked at me and smiled.

"I don't know you too well, Miss Hanglo, but I do believe you aren't one of those women" I don't think I have ever been referred to as a woman, and this was yet another bit of Alistair that made butterflies gather in my stomach.

"You're right!" I was honest. I had never been with a man, nor ever had such thoughts. I always saw that sort of thing as a part of the married life, but I suppose times are changing.

He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time "It reads 10, Miss Annabelle. Do you have a curfew?"

I laughed "I don't believe so. But I don't think my parents would be fond of me waltzing into our suite in the wee hours of the morning."

"So, I'll return you at eleven?" He smiled

"Eleven", I smiled right back. We stayed in the very same spot for the next hour and talked about everything we could think of. I had never enjoyed a man's company this much. Usually, they bragged about all their riches, and never cared to hear my words. But Alistair, he wanted to hear my thoughts. And when I spoke, he would watch me. He would stare into my eyes in an almost intimidating way. It took me the longest to finally stare him in the eye, and at that, I couldn't hold for long.

* * *

After washing up, I rested in my bed. I shut off the lights, but I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the night filled my head, and I was full of smiles. I couldn't believe what a foolish woman I was, falling for a man I had just met. I always thought love at first sight was foolish, but tonight, my thoughts have been changed. Completely. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to "****mauretania08" for your reviews since the beginning, and to any other reviewers who reviewed and I have not checked, lol! I hope the story gets better as the chapters go on, but it is quite hard for me! There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter too, but I mainly emphasize dialogue between Alistair and Annabelle because it is probably the most important of the whole story. Also, I have looked across the internet trying to find EXACT dates of the day the ship set sail, but with so many out there, it's quite hard. I am going with: set sail on April 11****th****, 1912; ran into the iceberg April 14****th****, and sank in the wee hours of the morning between the 14****th**** and 15****th**

**-Emma**

* * *

Three loud knocks sounded on my bedroom door. I looked over to the clock on the wall. It read nine thirty. I felt so embarrassed for sleeping in so late, but I couldn't fall asleep last night. Not with Alistair in my mind. Managing somehow to get to my feet, I walked slowly, but upright towards the door.

"Miss Hanglo, your parents await you in the sitting room" Marie said kindly, while walking in. She went towards my closet, and pulled out a corset, I told her to put it back, because I didn't feel I needed to wear it now. Actually, I didn't feel I needed to wear it ever. I had a naturally flat stomach, and the dresses and gowns I owned lifted my breasts and covered them appropriately. While I washed up, I wondered what it was they needed to ask me. I pulled a soft yellow dress from my closet and slipped into it. I tidied my hair into a comb, and put light make up on.

In the sitting room, my parents were seated on the same couch. My mother held a cup of tea in her hand, and my father held a glass, with some sort of alcoholic drink, I presumed. They didn't look very happy, but I didn't want to assume the worst.

"Annabelle, have a seat" My mother said

I sat in a chair opposite them and made sure my posture was perfect. I could see trouble in their eyes and I ran through a list of relatives in my mind that may have passed away.

My father put his glass down on the table beside him "You were with Hockley's fiancé last night, yes?" He asked

I nodded.

"Well, we heard she was out gallivanting in steerage last night. She was found by Hockley's wing man, and we do hope you were not down there" He said, picking up his glass for a sip of his drink.

She had been found. I failed my duty, I was supposed to keep watch for her, and I felt unbelievably guilty "No, father, I wasn't down there"

"Then where were you? Because you left the dinner table right after the men went for brandy and you were not here when I came in last night" He put his glass back down, and used his hands to emphasize his words.

I flipped through different options in my head. I had managed to make up the best lies to cover my back end my whole life, but today I stumbled on my words "You see, I was with her at first, and then he…Mr. Dawson found us…on the top deck. She felt, obliged to go to his silly party because he saved her life, yes. But me, I knew it was a bad idea…so I stayed wandering the boat to cover her because I feared she'd get in trouble. I really didn't mean to cause any fear or embarrassment to you or anyone else" I felt I had done a good job. I hoped my flattery helped.

"I hope you are telling us the truth" My mother sighed

I nodded.

My father took yet another sip from his glass, and put it down "In that case, go enjoy the day. It is beautiful outside" He smiled, but my mother looked uncertain.

* * *

This morning's air was greatly different from last night's. It was cold, but not to a point where I needed a coat. The sun was high in the sky, and everyone was walking about the deck sipping Mimosas. I searched for Rose, but I saw her nowhere. I saw a young officer making a group of girls about my age laugh, one almost spilling her drink. The sight of him made me think of Alistair. I walked over to the bridge and wheelhouse in hopes of finding him, but he was not there. I sat close, though. I looked around and spotted Mr. Andrews. He was entertaining a family I had seen around a few times, and I'm sure he was talking about the ship. And for a split second, I was jealous; because he does exactly what I wish I could, but never will.

Feeling upset, I got up, and began walking towards the reading room. I saw Rose walking alone, and I changed my course to her direction.

"Rose, we need to speak, I am so sorry for what happened and I feel it is my fault" I began, with my hands together, as if praying to her for forgiveness.

She smiled "It isn't your fault. I don't expect you to know who all of Cal's ruthless men are. I don't even know. But, forget about that, let us update each other."

"Yes! Let's walk over to a quieter place" I was excited to both hear about her night, and tell about mine too.

We walked over to the fine café-like tables and chairs and sat. Rose cleared her throat, and began to tell me about her night. I saw the twinkle in her eyes, and for the second time today I was jealous of someone for having something I did not, and as she talked about their adventure, her smile was constant. It was almost as if the trouble she got in this morning could not amount to the good time she had last night. As she looked at me to my story, I felt like it was insignificant compared to hers. But then I remembered how Alistair made me feel. And I tried describing it to her in words…but it was difficult.

"I feel utterly foolish for saying this" I began "but he made me feel different, he made me feel like the only woman on this Earth, and it made me feel good…I don't think a word for such a feeling exists. "

She smiled "Yes, it does…its called love"

"It can't be. It was my first time speaking to him for more that five minutes!" I laughed at the thought of love. There was no way someone could fall in love in just one day "It is a mere fancy. Plus, once we dock in New York, he returns to Southampton. Fate prevents us from being together"

"And when the ship gets to New York, I am to go Philadelphia and marry Cal. Fate prevents me from being with Jack, but I won't deny the fact that I love him…"

I sighed. I suppose the twinkle in Rose's eyes wouldn't stay for long. And if there was one in mine, it wouldn't last too long either. Rose left to join her family on a tour of the boat, and I left in search of Alistair once more. I took a trip to the stern, and looked around. I did not see him, so I went back towards the bow so I could make my way to the reading room. Observing the people around me, every one spoke of the same nonsense, and I wondered if this was how the rest of my life would be. If only I could change fate, and do what I wanted.

"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
of the beautiful Annabelle Lee;  
and the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
of the beautiful Annabelle Lee" I heard from behind me.

I turned around, and Alistair was smiling.

"Sometimes, someone's name brings a song or poem to mind…" he laughed

"I see…" I smiled. The fact that he knew poetry made me feel even more for him. I had never once met a man who had, or admitted to, a knowledge or love for poetry. That was always a woman's thing, according to my father. But I have reason to believe he disliked poetry because he was no good at it.

Alistair looked up into the sky, and took in a deep breath "It is a lovely day. I'm glad to see you enjoying it!" He smiled once more, and I felt like I could melt.

He grabbed my arm, and linked it with his, as if we were walking as a couple. I blushed slightly, but I didn't let it get to me.

"Yes, but I've spent most of the morning looking for you!" I couldn't believe I had actually admitted that to him. In the distance, I saw Rose, Cal, her mother and Margaret Brown walking with Mr. Andrews. Again, I felt jealous of him.

"Poor fellow, all he does is walk about and entertain people. He doesn't have time to enjoy the ship himself" Alistair sighed "It's not what you think it is"

Somehow, he read my mind, but I changed the subject.

"How long will the Titanic stay in New York?" I asked. I hoped he didn't know why I asked.

"About two hours after everyone is off…by that time you'll be sipping tea with your finishing school ladies, talking about the ship…and possibly the handsome officer you became acquainted with."

I laughed "Oh, I can't tell them that bit. They'll tell anyone with ears…word goes about quite fast."

"Such a shame…in just three days, it'll be like we never met." He laughed

"No, it won't. I just won't let anyone know. It will be as if we had our own little secret." I didn't feel like explaining the fact that Rose knew as well.

"Maybe I can be the Captain of the ship you design" He said, looking out to the sea, again.

Nobody had ever known about the career I really wanted to pursue. Everyone had generally assumed that I wanted to be a wife and mother. And Alistair was the first to ever speak of my dream to me, and he was the first to think of it as an actual happening, because even I didn't.

"If that were to ever happen, I will write to White Star and request they hand you over"

We both laughed. The call for lunch rang, but I didn't want to go.

"Shouldn't you be off to enjoy your lunch?" He looked over to the crowd of people walking inside.

"I think I'll pass on it today…it is such a lovely day." I smiled, and we made eye contact, and I managed to be the last one to look away, rather than the first.

"Would you like to see where a crew member dines?" He asked

I smiled, and once again we linked arms as we walked. We went through the doors, and down the lift. I found myself in steerage once again, and I felt stares as I did yesterday. I hoped no one got the wrong impression of seeing a young officer and a young first class girl walking towards a desolate area twice in a row. Although I am sure they are used to the scandal because of Rose and Jack. Alistair took a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked a set of black gates. Above them, hung a "crew only" sign, and inside, I questioned whether my presence was allowed here or not, but I didn't ask Alistair. I trusted him, and I rarely trusted anyone. He unlocked another door and we walked inside. This one was quite different from Mr. Andrews' office. It had all wood walls, and had high quality wood furniture. A potted tree with large leaves was in the corner, and there was a mahogany desk with charts stuck to the top of it. A list of officers hung on the wall, along with their duties. Most of it was in code, so there were few things I could understand. Alistair had disappeared through a door opposite the entrance one, but I stayed behind. I walked over to the table in the corner and looked at the box holding file folders. They appeared to be information on each officer on the ship, and I quickly browsed through them for Alistair's. Officer Roderick, Alistair. I pulled it out and opened it on the table. The very first page listed his information. It gave a brief summary…"Alistair Roderick, born January 10th, 1880 in London, never married, no previous voyages and no criminal record." I was happy to see he was never been wed, and had no prior criminal past. I heard footsteps, so I quickly put everything back in its place.

"Everyone else who reports to this office is in the wheelhouse. We'll be dining alone."

The way he said it made me feel the same unfamiliar feeling from last night.

"I'm not hungry, but, you must be starving" I said

"I'm not hungry either" He smiled. I wondered why he asked me to see how the crew ate if there was no one else, and he was not going to be eating. I guessed he just wanted me to see how there were no tables and chairs for them like the ones in the dining hall for us. But then there was also the possibility that he wanted to say something politically correct and indirect to me while we were still in front of other people. He walked over to the other side of the room towards the desk and sat in the chair. Grabbing a pen, and one of the charts he began scribbling some words into a small box. I walked over to him, but he put the pen down, and the chart back in a pile. He stood from his seat in the chair, and came around the desk to where I stood. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and my heart beat increased. I felt nervous, but I didn't know why. Alistair put his hands around my waist, and pulled me closer for a kiss.

* * *

I slipped back in to my dress, as Alistair buttoned his uniform's coat. I felt different, and more mature. I now had a special bond with Alistair that nothing and no one could break. I had no idea what sparked my spontaneity. I would have never before thought of creating such a bond with a man I had known only a day or so. And the more I thought of it, the more I thought Rose was correct about the love at first sight bit. But then the thought of not seeing Alistair after April 17th put a damper on my happiness. He would return to Southampton with the ship to live his dream of being on the sea. And I would return to the life I lead when not running off with officers on ships, and have to accept one rich man's calling for my hand in marriage with Alistair always on mind.

"Alistair" I said softly

"Yes?" He asked, now at the desk working on his chart again

"Kidnap me"

He looked up from his work, and raised an eyebrow "You are mad. I'll go to jail. Plus, there is no place for me to kidnap you too. I have no home, job or relatives in the United States and that is the next place we'll see land. There's no way for you to sneak back to Southampton with me anyhow. Plus, I am living a life on the sea, and the only way we can make it work is if you do too. And I don't think you'd enjoy being a maid."

I became insanely upset. The man who had turned my world around in just one and a half days by saying the sweetest things to me had said the worst thing a woman could ever hear.

"If that is how you feel, then never mind. I'll have plenty of callers back in New York" I walked towards the door, but he grabbed my wrist.

He pulled me closer "I don't mean it like that. I want to be with you, I'd love to be with you. But I've signed my life to the sea for the next four years. And unless you want to live in my apartment in London alone, or become a ship maid, we will have to separate for that amount of time."

He had a valid point "I think I can blow off any callers for the next four years"

Alistair laughed "And then we can have our own ship"

"And I'll design it…a yacht, yes?"

He smiled "Yes of course, I'll be the captain"

"It will be just the two of us" I walked over to the window

He followed "And the master suite will have windows for sunrise and sunset"

"And we'll have a closet for my dresses and gowns…and your uniforms, of course"

"You'll be allowed in the wheelhouse whenever you want"

"Yes! And since we'll be sailing in the Caribbean, we will have to wear tropical clothing."

"I'll wear those linen pants they wear in the United States"

"I'll wear those swimsuits the girls in magazines wear…the small ones"

"And I'll enjoy it"

We laughed. The thought of sailing on a yacht in the Caribbean with Alistair made my heart feel warm. But the chances of that happening are very slim to none. My trust fund is not given to me until I'm married to a man approved by my father, and he'd never approve of an Officer.

* * *

I left Alistair at two to meet with my parents before dinner. We sat on the top deck to talk about our day, and how glamorous the Titanic was. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The end is near! Things in italics are memories. **

I put the corset Marie laid out back into the closet. I picked out a wine colored gown and matching shoes. My hair went combed up, because anything else would be too difficult. My makeup was light, but dinner appropriate. The necklace I had chosen was a pendant that felt right above my breast. The pendant was a large ruby, surrounded by little diamonds. My grandmother had gifted this to me when I was just sixteen. She wore it for her coming of age ball. The coat I chose was a chocolate brown mink fur, and it went nicely with the rest of my clothing. I looked into my hand-mirror and then went to meet my parents in the sitting room.

We met with the Hockley/Bukater party at the staircase before entering the dinner hall. I was almost jealous of the way Rose looked. She wore a lilac colored dress and her hair, a perfect shade of red, went perfectly with it. My brown locks matched my coat. But, my eyes looked like amber lights in contrast to my pendant. I had a decent time in the 'snake-pit', because my family sat alone, and I spent it talking with my parents, and just them. Although they could be entirely too hard on me, they are such good parents. And compared to Rose's mother, and many other mothers, mine is like a saint. My father normally gives in to my wishes, and I have always been a daddy's girl. A memory played in my head, from the year I was four years old. I was staring out the window of my bedroom in our New York City condo. My mother and father came up next to me, and we looked at all the people walking in and out of Central Park. I was so amused by it, that they took me for a stroll in it. We identified different creatures, and people. I remembered knowing everyone's name. I remember standing the tallest I could, and being such a dainty little girl, curtsying whenever introduced to someone new, and waving slowly when seeing someone I already knew.

"Tonight's dinner is magnificent! It is such a perfect meal to warm this cool night!" My father laughed

"Yes and the meats are cooked just right. The way the restaurant in the city does it." Mother added

"The one we went to on our first date, right after your father approved our engagement"

"That's right!" My mother smiled

I found myself in the middle of their gushy moment, and wanted back my own from earlier today. Another thought played in my mind. The thought of Alistair and I on a yacht arriving in Cuba, or the Bahaman Islands.

* * *

Leaving my parents after dinner, dessert and some tea gossip with the women, I went out to the top deck to meet Alistair. He told me he'd be by the bridge at 10. It was nine thirty, but a little promptness wouldn't hurt. But when I arrived, he was already there waiting for me. Tonight, he wore a different uniform. It had a different coat, for the cold. And his cover was different. Rather than the black it normally is, it is a navy blue with two gold buttons on the sides. He took his cover off and held it on his heart as he took my gloved hand and gave it a light kiss. Putting his cover back on, we linked arms and walked to the back of the ship.

"I'm afraid I'm on wheelhouse duty tonight" he began "but not until 11"

"Why do they have you starting so late?" I asked

"The shifts are strange. They have me start when all of the passengers are in bed. Until then, let's enjoy some free time!"

We walked to the bow, with the wheelhouse and the bridge far behind us. We looked into the water and saw chunks of ice.

"We must be getting into colder waters" I said

"Yes, we are. We got an iceberg warning earlier, Captain doubts we will see one tonight though. I'm afraid I think differently"

I became concerned "What isn't good about ice bergs?"

"If we crash into one, the ship could face major damage"

My eyes widened. I couldn't imagine anything horrible happening to this ship.

"Aren't we lucky to be on an unsinkable ship?" I asked, laughing in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I don't think we should be so naïve. If it breaks the hull or any level above the water tight doors, the doors and new engines will do nothing. Actually, the new engines could harm us. And for some reason Captain Smith insists on keeping steady at 22 knots."

We were silent for a while, nobody was around, and so I moved in closer to him and sang softly…

"Love me, my honey, love me  
like stars above me  
Say you'll be true while away every day  
I'll be thinking of you"

"Irving Berlin?" Alistair asked "I'll admit I listen to his music from time to time as well"

We laughed, and sang different songs we liked for the next thirty minutes. Alistair looked at his pocket watch.

"Damn it" he said

"What's wrong?"

"It's eleven thirty five, I'm late" He gave me a kiss, and left. I stood looking out into the water after he left. I kept singing softly too myself. I opened the book I brought with me, and read seated in one of the lawn chairs.

I heard a crash, and the chair I was on moved slightly. Ice chunks flew onto the deck, and I got off of the chair. After they stopped, I ran over to the side of the ship, and saw an iceberg behind us. I could feel my knees starting to shake, and I immediately ran to the front of the ship.

People gathered around the side where the iceberg hit, but I kept running to the wheelhouse. When I got there, I knocked on the door, but no one opened it. I kept knocking. All I heard were men screaming and bells ringing.

The door swung open, and a young man opened the door.

"Miss you are not allowed in these parts" He said, with a faint Irish accent

"Please, Officer, I need to speak to Alistair"

"Alistair? There is no Officer Alistair"

"I meant Officer Roderick, I must speak with him"

"We are all very busy Miss we cannot be chatting. Please return indoors" and he shut the door.

I ran inside and I saw people wearing life vests. I ran to my suite, but my parents were not there. I grabbed a vest, and headed to the grand staircase. Mr. Andrews was making his way up the stairs, but I grabbed his arm.

I whispered "I know what is happening. I know we are going to sink. I need a timeframe, I need to find my parents, and we must get on lifeboats immediately."

He looked at me with fear. He was fully aware that I knew more than the average person.

"About three hours, four at most. Please don't tell many people. Get your parents, and get to a boat."

* * *

My bones shook because of the cold, and because of my nerves. I searched up and down for my parents but I couldn't find them. I saw some boats already out in the water, so I was confident knowing they were on one of them. But now, I searched for Alistair. I knew he had to be running about, but I didn't mind running about with him. I ran over to the wheelhouse, but nobody opened the door for me. I walked over to the bridge, and climbed over the gates. I ran down the hall into the wheelhouse, but nobody was there. How could no one be in the wheelhouse? I heard muffled voices and shoes hitting the floor quickly, so I hid behind a wall. There were only two men, and neither of them were Alistair.

"Miss, you need to get out of here, these aren't passenger quarters, please exit the wheelhouse and board a lifeboat immediately" An officer said

"Where's Officer Roderick?" I asked frantically

"He is on the ship, miss"

"I am aware of that, damn it!" I yelled. His eyes widened, and he walked away.

I left through the door and walked to the stern. I sat by the railings and waited; I waited for Alistair, my parents or death…which ever came first.

* * *

(Alistair POV)

"Women and children only please, WOMEN AND CHILDREN, TO THE FRONT" I yelled.

I looked out towards the bow, and saw the water rising by the minute. I hoped Annabelle had gotten to a lifeboat with her parents. Just an hour or so ago I had told her of the possible danger we may be in. I didn't believe it was actually happening. A first class couple came up to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Officer, have you seen our daughter? Has she boarded a life boat?" The man said. He passed me a picture. It was Annabelle.

"No, I haven't boarded her on a boat, have you asked other officers?"

"Yes, we're afraid she's lost aboard the ship. Officer, please, do help us. We love her so very much" Her mother said. If only I could tell them I did too.

"I'll do what I'm allowed, in the meantime please board a boat, you'll see her again, I promise"

"Thank you officer, thank you" Her father said sadly. He pulled a flask from his coat and took a large swag. Annabelle's parents walked away.

I held the picture in my hands. I tucked it inside my coat pocket. I feared I'd made a false promise to her parents. I didn't think she would be able to board a boat.

Thoughts of Annabelle cold and blue poisoned my thoughts as I boarded more families onto the boat. I tried imagining her this morning in the yellow dress with the sun behind her, but it wasn't working.

_"If that were to ever happen, I will write to White Star and request they hand you over" Annabelle spoke with a smirk on her face. _

"WE NEED MORE WOMEN AND CHILDREN" He yelled to the crowd. A woman cried as she let go of her husband's hand. His face was full of worry, almost as if he knew he'd never see her again.

_"Alistair, I've never done this before" Annabelle said, her face slightly pink _

_"Do you trust me?" Alistair smiled _

_"Of course I do" A smile lit up her face _

"We'll meet tomorrow, darling" The man yelled to his wife as we continued to put more passengers on it. A firework lit up the sky.

_Annabelle's dress flowed almost perfectly over her body. I knew it was her by the way she walked, and the comb in her hair. _

_"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
of the beautiful Annabelle Lee;  
and the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
of the beautiful Annabelle Lee" I said, and she turned around. _

The bow was now almost completely covered in water. I pulled the pistol from my holster. "Carlen, take over. I'm going towards the bow"

Officer Carlen pulled the pistol from me "No, Roderick, get on this boat, they'll find her" He pushed me onto the boat, and the ropes went down. Before I knew it, I was rowing a boat with Carlen and 60 lucky passengers into the open ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, words in italics are memories.**

* * *

I felt helpless standing in one spot, not moving. A prayer circle formed a few feet away from me, but I refused to join it. There was no point in asking for last minute forgiveness. We will all go down with this ship, and no heavenly being can change our fate, at least that was what I believed. I held pictures of my parents, Alistair and Rose in my mind, and I could only hope they were okay because I did not find them. The boat was tilting, but not in such a drastic angle. I decided to take one last stroll of the ship, to find a place where nobody was screaming, or crying. I wanted to die with Titanic as a happy place. I walked in through the main doors, having to hold them myself this time around, because no one was there to hold them for me. I could no longer see the wheelhouse, but I knew Captain Smith was deep inside of it, having died doing what he loved. I stepped down the main staircase and into the dining hall. On the other side of the room stood a man and I walked over to him. It was Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, you and I share many similarities" I said, walking up next to him

"I told you hours ago to save yourself. I think you should get to a lifeboat, Miss Hanglo."

"You don't understand. I refuse to go without Mother, Father, Alistair, Rose and Jack, Mr. Andrews…I must add you to this list as well. For you have created a ship that has brought many good things to me"

"And by staying here now, they will not be of any meaning" He looked over to me, with concern in his eyes

"Let us go find a boat" I said

"No, Miss Hanglo, you shall find one alone. I will go down with her." He said, touching the mantle.

"That doesn't have to be your fate"

"It shall. My blood runs through the veins of Titanic. A captain goes down with his ship. I am no captain, but I am the creator. I will not live when hundreds of people aboard my ship, my creation, perish. You will not be one of them, Miss Hanglo. Whether you board a boat, or not, you will live."

"If I do not board a boat, I will certainly die"

"No, here's how you will survive"

He pulled out a pen and paper from his bag and made many quick sketches on paper. He explained to me how to survive.

"Miss Hanglo, get to the back of the boat. Any minute now it will rise up, and all not holding on will fall and face a tragic and painful death."

I stared at him, I couldn't believe how a man I have envied during my whole acquaintance with him now cares so much for my life.

"Take these; they come in handy when creating ideas and plans. Include me in your plans, and I will help…" He handed me a pocket watch, and a gold pen with his name engraved on its neck, and an encrypted picture of the Titanic etched and engraved on its body.

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews" I curtsied and began the walk back to my salvation.

"Miss Hanglo" He said softly

"Yes?"

"You are indeed a wonderful woman, forget what society says"

Tears came to my eyes. He turned around to face the mantle once more. I walked quickly across the dining hall back to the stairs. At the final door, I took one last look at Mr. Andrews. He fixed the clock sitting on the mantle, and admired the painting hanging above it.

* * *

(Alistair POV)

The ships lights have shut off. I don't know how I have managed to row and watch at the same time. Occasionally, I tried to see faces of the people on life boats surrounding us, but the dark overwhelms us all. Officer Carlen sits opposite me, with his back facing the wreck. He is the lucky one. His wife sits next to him, with their child in her womb; whilst I have no idea where Annabelle sits…or lay.

"Do you have any idea how many people are going to die tonight?" I said to Officer Carlen. He signaled for me to quiet, but I refused.

"No, I won't quiet. Look at these boats. Most of them aren't filled to HALF their capacity. As soon as the ship is completely down, we will return. We will move people from this boat to the one right there, and we will save lives tonight."

Officer Carlen signaled the boat closest to us and told him our plan. This boat held a mere 16 people; all first class, all wanting space and luxury. They fussed, but I wouldn't stand for it.

"Will you all just shut the bloody hell up?" I said to the women of the other boat

"Have you no idea that those are real people out there? Money is not an object right now. All your insurance fees await you only because your husbands are over there, dieing. Are you that naïve that you believe your husband's wealth will save them? We officers have no use for your money." They silenced.

An awkward silence hovered over us as the women and children from our boat moved to the other boat. Just as we finished the exchange, the boat stood upright and began plummeting into the ocean. For the first time since boyhood, tears rolled down my cheeks. I cried for all the people about to die, and for everyone who has risked their lives tonight so that ignorant hags such as the 16 first class women could live.

* * *

(Back to Annabelle POV)

My dress stuck against my skin no longer by moisture, but by cold ice. Somehow, my hair was no longer tidy in a comb, but hanging loose and wet around my face. My body is it's coldest at this hour. I grasp the wood piece tightly; in hopes I don't fall off, and die. The desperate cries were now silenced, and the quiet was more uncomfortable than a screeching blackboard. But the night was not completely silent, because the voice of death crept about on this cold winter's night, and I could only hope it didn't whisper unto me. The thought of Captain Smith standing on the bridge with a worried expression pains my heart, as I know he and Mr. Andrews are way below me on the ocean floor with the ship of dreams. Mr. Andrews…

"_You are indeed a wonderful woman, forget what society says." _

I held back tears, which caused me to cough. Coughing hurt. Breathing hurt. My throat hurt, and I regretted singing earlier when I first climbed on this wood debris.

I wonder about my mother and father, and I feel a tear freeze under my eye.

"_Look what I've bought!" Father said waltzing in to the sitting room of our hotel_

"_What is it, father?" I jumped to my feet and walked quickly over to him. Mother came in from the next room. He opened a booklet on to the table and pulled out three tickets. _

"_I decided we'd go back to America sooner, aboard the ship of dreams, Titanic!" His smile stretched from ear to ear as Mother and I were overwhelmed by excitement. _

"_Yes! But we must hurry down to London's favored shops! My ladies will need only the finest gowns for this journey!" _

_Mother and I raced to get our hats and coats._

I wonder about Jack, and Rose along with any one else we associated with…

"_Annabelle, this is Jack Dawson" He bowed and I curtsied. He was dressed in a suit and his hair was done neatly. He looked like an heir to the throne. Cal Hockley had jealousy in his eyes, but even a blind man could see the relationship these two share is beyond the status of acquaintance, or even friend for that matter._

I think of Alistair and the time we shared on this ship.

"_And I'll design it…a yacht, yes?"_

_Alistair smiled "Yes of course, I'll be the captain"_

"_It will be just the two of us" I walked over to the window_

A light shone bright into my eyes, and I saw a small boat. I could hear muffled shouts, but I couldn't identify a voice, or what they may have been saying. I could feel myself being pulled up from my life vest, and a blanket was thrown around me. To my left, Rose was laying on one of the seats, with a shocked expression. I looked up, and I was staring into Alistair's humble green eyes. He knelt down beside me, and I could feel his heart beat. I trembled in the cold and I could only dream of warmth…and even then, the feeling was so distant. Yet another blanket was put on top of me and Alistair stayed close.

"She's still breathing" Alistair said to two other men. A few more people were pulled onto the boat, but I wasn't sure of an exact amount. I was picked up, and moved onto a bench, but Alistair still stayed by my side. I wanted to speak to him, but I couldn't move my lips. My body felt weak, and tired. Then it stopped.

* * *

**I hate to leave everyone hanging, but it is late at night and I have to go to school tomorrow morning. I hope to finish the story by tomorrow night. Add me to your author subscription to see my upcoming fics for Titanic and various other topics. Thank you to all the Story Alerts, and the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter! Italics are memories/flashbacks. Read my final authors note of this story for more info concerning my next. **

**

* * *

**

I woke up with the sun shining bright in my eyes. There were no walls around me, and I was not on a bed. I could hear sounds of water, and I lifted my head. I was on a small lifeboat. Then slowly, memories of the night I had just endured came back to me. I looked over and saw Rose staring blankly into the sky. Her face was pale, and a blanket like mine was wrapped around her. Six other people who I did not know, but had seen before also sat in this small craft. To my right, Alistair was rowing in the front of the boat. I moved closer too him, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He kissed my cheek "You're awake" he said, with a tired smile. The lively look I had normally seen in his eyes was not there at this time.

"Is that for us?" I said quietly, pointing to a boat in the distance. He nodded.

"Annabelle?" I heard. I looked behind me, and there was Rose. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Yes" I moved over to her and she immediately moved into my arms.

In between heavy sobs, I could hear her say "Jack is gone" and I shed a few tears myself. I held her even tighter in my arms. I felt for her in my heart, and if I could go back and save Jack for her, I would. Her cries were loud, and heavy. I could feel her tears on my neck and though such a feeling would normally discomfort me, I ignored it, and kept consoling my new best friend, Rose. The officer in the back of the craft would look back frequently. I could still see small figures bobbing in the distance, and I wanted so badly for those people to come to life, and swim to the ship from behind us.

As we approached the ship, foldable stair cases were opened and people from life boats who arrived before us were boarding a ship by the name of Carpathia. Her design was grand, but not as fine as the Titanic's once was. I thought of Mr. Thomas Andrews at a desk sketching away, and him looking as the ship was built. I reached in the breast portion of my dress and pulled out the watch and pen he had given me hours before. Rose lifted herself from me, and wrapped her blanket around her face like the Middle Eastern women did.

"I do not wish to return to my old life; therefore I must conceal my identity." She said softly.

She looked down to my hands and read the pen.

"Mr. Thomas Andrews gave these to you?"

I nodded, and began to cry. Although I envied the man with all my skin, he was an idol of mine. And the kind words he spoke to me kept playing over in my mind, as if my conscious wanted to remind me of how great a person he truly was, even though I already knew.

Alistair turned around "Alright, we are next. Please watch your step."

He grabbed my hand, and I boarded the Carpathia.

Rose was then aided on to the ship. We stood in the loading room, waiting for Alistair.

"I plan to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line Company about this" Rose said, and she cried.

A pregnant woman idled close by us, and I smiled because it was obvious I was aware of her presence. Alistair and the other officer walked in through the doors, and I walked to them, as well as the pregnant woman. She hugged and kissed the other officer, as I linked with Alistair.

"Officer Roderick" the other officer called, and we turned around.

"Yes, Officer Carlen?" He spoke

"It truly was a joy working with you. Let us keep in contact?" Officer Carlen said

"Likewise, if we do not for some reason, do notify me when the junior is born" Alistair said, smiling.

Both Officer Carlen and his wife smiled, and the walked in the opposite direction to the lifts. We walked to the stairs, with Rose.

"I will be in steerage. Rose Dawson is my name, now. Let us meet after this ship docks in New York. I will not leave you if you do not leave me." She said, and began crying. 

I un-linked my arm from Alistair's and I hugged her tightly. She had become like a sister to me in just a small period of time.

"We'll meet in New York then" I smiled, and walked forth to the first class portion of the deck.

People gathered in small groups and sobbed. Most women were alone with their children, but some were by themselves. Few had men with them. I walked closer with Alistair. I saw Rose's mother, and Cal in the distance. I met eyes with Cal, and he walked closer to us.

"Have you seen Rose?" he asked pushing for an answer

I hesitated "I saw her go down with the ship." I envisioned Mr. Andrews' face to bring tears to my eyes. Cal's teeth clenched and he huffed out breath like a bull ready to charge. Alistair pulled me a bit behind him and Cal walked away. As he spoke to Rose's mother, not a scream escaped her mouth. Her hands did not go to her face, and from the looks of it, not a tear shed from her eyes. I was disgusted. A young man who appeared to be a staff member of the Carpathia walked around with a clipboard and various papers. He was taking everyone's names. He had finished scribbling something on his paper while taking small steps, but then increased his stride when walking towards us.

"Can I take your names, please?" The man asked

"Alistair and Annabelle Roderick" Alistair said. I looked up at him, and smiled at the sound of our names together, I wrapped my arms around his one arm.

"Sir, have you on the list anyone with the surname Hanglo?" I asked nervously.

He flipped through the pages "No, ma'am"

At first I wasn't used to being called ma'am, but I moved past it "Is this the only list?"

"Yes, I am sorry" he said with a sad face, and turned to walk away.

I collapsed into Alistair's arms, and the whole way to New York was full of sobs, cries and sadness for everyone alike.

* * *

The rain fell but I refused to move. I had not moved since this afternoon. Alistair stood by my side.

"The Statue of Liberty is just as breath taking as I've heard" He said

_Finally, the door swung open, and the driver helped me out of the car. I patted my dress and straightened up, then, I saw it. The Titanic was as majestic as everyone expected it to be. Talk of the ship of dreams was nothing compared to actually seeing it. _

"Yes, she truly is"

I had seen it many times before.

_"Come see New York City!" Father said as we stood in the grand statue's torch. _

_I walked looked to see the sky line, but loose ringlets were in my eyes. Mother held them back and I gasped at the sight of such a scene. _

"Who ever created her must me so very proud" he spoke, still admiring the statue.

_"My blood runs through the veins of Titanic. A captain goes down with his ship. I am no captain, but I am the creator. I will not live when hundreds of people aboard my ship, my creation, perish. You will not be one of them, Miss Hanglo. Whether you board a boat, or not, you will live." Mr. Andrews said. His eyes round and sincere and his hands held a pocket watch and a gold pen. _

I wanted so badly to return to the Titanic. In the back of my mind, I wanted to regret ever wanting to board the ship. But I just couldn't. Because even though I lost the two most important people in my life, I gained two. I realized life was a game of give-and-take, and in order to live in a healthy state of mind, I had to acknowledge that. I wanted to badly to sulk and live a life of black gowns and depression, but I couldn't. I had Alistair to help me. And I had Rose to help. For her, I kept my composure, because her life was about to change far more than mine. I thought of the flowers, baked goods, legal forms and estate in my future and my heart sank. But like Mr. Andrews had suggested, I was different, and I would come out of this just fine.

* * *

**So, the story ends here…well, not entirely. My next story is going to be about Rose's journey after the Titanic, and yes Alistair and Annabelle do play a huge role in it as well. So add me to your author alert if you are interested in reading it! First Chapter up sometime tonight. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
